


Your Biggest Support

by shiningskyward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Multi, Polyamory, Reader is an artist, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, a bit out of character whoops, kenma and kuroo are best boyfriends, people on the internet are mean, reader had bad day, sometimes you just need love and validation, this is my first fic, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningskyward/pseuds/shiningskyward
Summary: POV: You had a bad day and your boyfriends, Kuroo and Kenma, comfort you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Your Biggest Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and I didn't fully proof read it so if there's grammar issues or something I'm sorry. I wrote this in an hour for my friend. I love her and hope this can make you guys happy too!

POV: You had a bad day and your boyfriends, Kuroo and Kenma, comfort you.

You threw your phone across the bed and covered your face with a pillow. You wanted to scream or maybe just cry. You put so much work into everything you create and right now you were feeling like you wanted to quit. You just needed a hug and some validation. But right now, it felt like the darkness in your room was going to consume you. 

“This sucks…” You say as you roll over on your side facing away from the door. If anyone walked in you didn’t want them to see you crying. 

~Meanwhile in the other room~

Kenma was playing on his switch sitting on the living room floor. He just got some new DLC for one of his games and was intent on exploring all he could. He glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late. 

Kuroo should be getting home soon, he thought. But… where was y/n? She had said she didn’t really feel in the mood to play games earlier but had she been in her room this whole time? 

Just then Kuroo walked in, “I’m homeeee-” Kenma cut him off by shushing him. 

Kuroo was a bit offended but saw that Kenma had a serious expression on his face. 

“I think somethings wrong with y/n- chan… Have you talked to her today?” 

Kuroo thought for a minute. “Well i had sent her a message earlier but she responded late saying she had been busy but I wasn’t really able to talk to her otherwise.” 

“I think we should go check on her.” 

Kuroo nodded in response, putting his bag by the door and taking his jacket off. Kenma knocked softly on y/n’s door. 

“Hey y/n? Can we come in?” 

You tried to wipe the tears off your face before they could see but it was too late. 

“Y/n-chan what’s wrong?” Kuroo quickly came and sat down next to you and cupped your face in his hands wiping your tears from your face. 

“It’s nothing… I’m fine” 

The boys both frowned. They knew that wasn’t true. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, y/n” Kenma said as he sat on the other side of you. 

He wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder. Kuroo kissed your forehead and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the three of you. He wrapped his arms around you tightly. 

“You know you can cry in front of us. We love you, y/n-chan.” Kuroo said, squeezing you harder. 

The tears had been streaming but you laughed a bit, “It kinda feels like you are trying to squeeze the tears out of me.” 

He slightly loosened his grip and you rested your head on his chest. He kissed the top of your head. 

The three of you laid there for a while. The warmth was comforting and you never wanted to let them go. 

“Thank you… I love both of you so much” You said breaking the silence. “I’m just so frustrated and people online just… suck a lot. I’m not sure if I wanna continue posting or anything I don’t know what to do.” 

“We love everything you do, y/n. Don’t forget that.” Kenma caressed your face and you moved to face him. He usually wasn’t this affectionate. “I love seeing you enjoy doing the things you love. I love seeing the way your face lights up when you get an idea for a new fanfic to write or when you finally finish a drawing you had been working hard on. I love seeing all the videos you make. They bring a smile to my face. I know the internet is awful but don’t forget we are your biggest fans. And don’t worry we won’t be afraid to kick anyone’s asses either.”

You laughed a bit. 

“He is right. And honestly this right here? Hold you in my arms? I’ve missed this so much.” Kuroo cleared his throat and softly started to sing, “'Cause you're so lovely, you're so lovely  
I can't help but fall for you, love When you love me, it's so lovely loving you~” He kissed your cheek. 

“That was so not like you, Kuroo.” You sat up and turned to him.

He held a hand to your face. “Being with you makes me so happy and I want you to know that. I can’t imagine you not being in my life, y/n.” He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. “I love listening to you talk especially when you get excited. I could listen to you for hours and I’m not exaggerating. I know I don’t quite know what to do or say when you are sad or upset but I’m here for you. We both are.” 

Kuroo pulled you into another big hug and you melted into his arms. 

“Maybe we could watch a movie? Y/n what do you think?” Kenma asked snuggling closer to you. 

“I think Big Hero 6 would be nice to watch.” 

“Sounds good”

Kuroo suddenly got up leaving your left side cold. “I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

As you both waited for Kuroo to return, Kenma pulled up the movie on the TV in your bedroom. Kenma gave a soft kiss on your cheek and gave you a big hug and then moved his arm from around you to hold your hand. 

Kuroo walked in with a big mug and a bag full of snacks. He handed you the mug and snuggled back next to you on the bed. Handing you both some treats. 

You took a sip and it was a nice hot mint tea. You instantly felt a bit better. 

You smiled, “Thank you, Kuroo.” You looked at the treats he had brought. “Did you… just run to the store to get these?” He had gotten you sweet tarts and nerds which were your favorites. 

“Perhaps but I thought they would be good for a movie snack” He grinned. 

Kenma started the movie and you guys had your snacks. You finished your tea and rested your head on Kuroo’s chest again and he put his arm around you. Kenma had rested his head on your shoulder and fallen asleep. It had been a long day and even though the movie was only half over you were too tired to keep watching. You looked up at Kuroo to see that he had also fallen asleep. You grabbed the controller and turned the TV. Even though the day started out awful you now wished it wouldn’t end. You snuggled into Kuroo’s chest and whispered, “Thank you” as you then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
